


30 Days OTP-Challenge

by Kirin_Kulta



Series: 'Detroit: Become Human' Drabbles [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirin_Kulta/pseuds/Kirin_Kulta
Summary: 30 prompts for Connor and Hank.





	1. Prompt list

 I came up with this list myself and you're free to use the prompts in any way you want.

  1. First kiss
  2. Cuddling
  3. On a date
  4. Going for a walk
  5. First time (NSFW)
  6. Taking part in each other’s interests
  7. Loss of someone close
  8. Sleeping in
  9. Songfic of your choice
  10. Teaching each other how to do something
  11. Arguing
  12. One of them is sick
  13. Birthday
  14. Scar worship
  15. Dancing in the kitchen
  16. Visiting each other at the hospital
  17. AU of your choice
  18. Missing each other
  19. Meeting family
  20. Teasing
  21. Needing each other (NSFW)
  22. Watching the sunset
  23. At the beach
  24. Cheering each other up
  25. Partying
  26. Getting a tattoo
  27. Taking care of each other’s bruises
  28. Getting into a fight with someone
  29. First snow
  30. Anything of your choice



This will absolutely not be done in 30 days since my summer break ends in about a week, plus, I'm writing  **[Painful Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415872)[ t](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415872)[o](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415872)[ Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415872)** at the same time. So this is something that will be updated now and then, sometimes a few times per week and sometimes maybe once a month if we ever get to that point...

Anyway, I hope that you enjoy!


	2. Day 1 - First Kiss

The day had passed like any other day. Hank and Connor had investigated a homicide, taken notes on what the witnesses knew, then gone back to the station and written reports on the case before going home for the day. After the revolution, Cyberlife had offered Connor a small apartment that he would be able to call home, but it wasn’t something that Connor gladly did. The apartment smelt like hand sanitizer and paint and Connor felt uneasy with how dull it all was. Besides, he didn’t really have a need for a kitchen, or a bed, or even a bathroom, he was still an android even though he was alive. So it had all lead to Connor often going home with Hank, just like tonight, and Hank didn’t seem to mind that much.

It was now eight o’clock and Hank was cleaning up after dinner while Connor had gone out for a quick walk with Sumo. The rain was pouring down outside and a low rumble from the thunder could be heard from far away. As the front door opened and closed, Hank jumped and turned around to see a drench dog and man.

“Jesus Christ,” he sighed as he put the plate in the sink and walked over to the two. “You’re soaking,” he chuckled.

“Yes, we’re aware,” Connor said as he was about to take off Sumo’s leash.

“No, wait,” Hank said as he grabbed Sumo’s leash in one hand and Connor’s sleeve in the other. “I don’t want any mold in this house,” he mumbled as he dragged them into the bathroom and told Sumo to sit and stay. “Take off your clothes,” Hank said as he started to dig through a cabinet to find some towels. Connor did as he was told and was soon standing in Hank’s bathroom in just a pair of black boxers. Hank quickly took his clothes and threw them into the drier before he threw two towels to Connor. He took the hint and squatted down to start drying off Sumo’s fur. “What would you like to wear?” Hank yelled from his bedroom.

“Anything’s fine,” Connor mumbled back. He wasn’t used to being taken care of, especially by Hank of all people. As he finished his thought Hank came back with a pair of sweatpants and his Detroit Police-hoodie, which made Connor smile.

“These should fit,” he said as he put the clothes by the sink and sat down at the edge of the bathtub, grabbing the other towel and started to rub it over Connor’s head. Connor twitched at the touch at first but soon relaxed and turned his focus back to the whining Sumo who had put his paw on Connor when he had stopped. “You really should get yourself a raincoat,” Hank said as he stroked Connor’s hair a bit slower. “You’re gonna catch a co… Or… I mean…”

“It’s okay, Hank,” Connor said and turned around to look at Hank smiling. “I appreciate the consideration.” They looked at each other for a second longer than normal before Hank snapped his look away from the brown eyes. “Your heart rate has increased,” Connor said as he laid his hand on Hank’s knee. “Are you alright?” Hank couldn’t control himself as he looked into Connor’s eyes. He just needed to do this.

As their lips met, Hank could feel a tingle in his stomach, something he hadn’t felt in years. Connor could feel it as well, but he didn’t know what it was, but it felt good. Hank’s hand snuck down to Connor’s cheek as he pulled away to look at him.

“Tha-at w-was...” Connor stuttered. He had never stuttered before! Hank could almost hear the electricity speeding through Connor’s body.

“I’m sorry,” Hank sighed and let go of the man in front of him. “I couldn’t stop myself.” He was about to walk away when Connor suddenly pulled him down by the collar of his shirt to his knees on the floor.

“Again,” he said before crashing their lips together again. Hank moaned as he felt the tip of Connor’s tongue teasing his bottom lip, begging to be let inside, and Hank didn’t hesitate. He hadn’t gotten to do this in such a long time, it felt like he would explode. And the way that Connor hungrily pressed his chest against Hank’s, it made him almost faint.

After what felt like hours, Hank pulled away to breath and look at Connor’s face that now had a slight tint of blue to it.

“Fuck,” Hank chuckled as he stroked Connor’s cheek. “That sure was… something else.”


End file.
